Pacardian
Pacardian (/pəkɑɚdiən/) (Pacardyena /pakaɾðjena/ or lengúa Pacardyen /leŋɡwa pakaɾðjen/) is an a posteriori constructed language. It resembles Romance languages, with influences from tongues like Spanish, Portuguese, French, Italian, Catalan, and Galician. Alongside English and Chathan, it is a language of the tropical Garvey Islands, a city-state in Pacardia. Phonology Alphabet The Pacardian Latin alphabet contains 23 letters, excluding H, J, K, W, X, and. It includes Ç, and Ú. Aa Bb Cc Çç Dd Ee Ff Gg Ii Ll Mm Nn Oo Pp Qq Rr Ss Tt Uu Úú Vv Yy Zz Consonants /b/ : b /k/ : c except before e/i, q before e & i, ending q /ʃ/ : c before e/i, ç /ð/ : d /f/ : f /ɡ/ : g /ʎ/ : gl /ɲ/ : gn /l/ : l /ɫ/ : l before consonant, ending l /m/ : m /n/ : n /ŋ/ : ng /ŋg/ : ng before vowel/ú /ŋk/ : nc, nq /p/ : p /ɾ/ : r /kw/ : qu /s/ : s /t/ : t /w/ : ú /v/ : v /j/ : y /z/ : z Vowels /a/ : a /aʊ/ : aú /aɪ/ : ay /e/ : e /eɪ/ : ey /i/ : i /ɔ/ : o /ɔɪ/ : oy /u/ : u Articles a(n) (singular m) : um a(n) (singular f) : uma a(n) (before word beginning in vowel) : um' (attached to word) some (m) : umi some (f) : ume the (singular m) : lu the (singular f) : la the (plural m) : li the (plural f) : le the (before word beginning in vowel) : l' (attached to word) Grammar Copulae: sare Ço soyq... /ʃɔ sɔɪk/ (I am...) T'ey... /teɪ/ (You are) [contraction of tu and es] Eylu/Eyla e... /eɪlu/a e/ (He/She is...) Noy syam... /nɔɪ sjam/ (We are...) Voy sodis... /vɔɪ sɔðis/ (Y'all are...) Eyli/Eyle saú... /eɪli/e saʊ/ (They are...) Copulae: etsare Ç'etsoyq... /ʃestɔɪk/ T'esti... Eyl'esta... N'estyam... V'estis... Eyl'estsaú... Nouns Only nouns and articles have genders. Masculine words end in e and feminine words in a. -s is added to a noun to indicate its plural form. lu çaúo (the dog) li çaúos (the dogs) la nuva (the cloud) le nuvas (the clouds) l'etudantu (the student) l'etudantus (the students) l'aza (the wing) l'azas (the wings) Adjectives Adjectives follow nouns. -i is added to masculine plural, and e- for feminine plural. um reqenu laranç (an orange shark) li reqenus laranci (the orange sharks) uma carna roç (a red meat) le carnas roce (the red meats) Verbs Present Simple Ço fumo. /ʃɔ fumɔ/ (I smoke.) Tu fumi. /tu fumas/ (You smoke.) Eylu/Eyla fum. /eɪlu/a fum/(He/She smokes.) Noy fumyam /nɔs fumjam/ (We smoke.) Voy fumis. /vɔs fumis/ (You (all) smoke.) Eyli/Elye fumaú. /eɪli/e fumem/ (They smoke.) Present Progressive C'estoíq fumand. /ʃestɔɪk fumanð/ (I am smoking.) T'esta fumand. /testa fumanð/ (You are smoking.) Eylu/Eyla sta fumand. /eɪlu/a sta fumanð/ (He/She is smoking.) N'estyam fumand. /nestimos fumanð/(We are smoking.) V'estis fumand. /vestis fumanð/ (You (all) are smoking.) Eyl'estaú fumand. /eɪlestaʊ fumanð/ (They are smoking.) Past Perfect Simple Ço tegno fumad. /ʃɔ teɲɔ fumað/ (I have smoked.) Tu temi fumad. /tu temas fumað/ (You have smoked.) Eylu/Eyla tem fumad. /eɪlu/a tem fumað/ (He/She has smoked.) Noy temyam fumad. /nɔs temjam fumað/ (We have smoked.) Voy temis fumad. /vɔs temis fumað/ (You (all) have smoked.) Eyli/Eyle temaú fumad. /eɪl temem fumað/ (They have smoked.) Imperfect Ço fumavo. /ʃɔ fumavɔ/ (I was smoking.) Tu fumavas. /tu fumavas/ (You were smoking.) Eylu/Eyla fumav. /eɪlu/a fumav/ (He/She was smoking.) Noy fumavyam. /nɔs fumavjam/ (We were smoking.) Voy fumavis. /vɔs fumavis/ (You (all) were smoking.) Eyli/Elye fumavaú. /eɪli fumavem/ (They were smoking.) Conditional Ço fumero. /ʃɔ fumeɾɔ/ Tu fumeras. /tu fumeɾas/ Eylu/Eyla fumera. /eɪlu/a fumeɾ/ Noy fumeryam. /nɔs fumeɾjam/ Voy fumeris. /vɔs fumeris/ Eyli fumeraú. /eɪli fumeɾem/ Future Ço fumaro. /ʃɔ fumaɾɔ/ (I will smoke.) Tu fumari. /tu fumaɾi/ (You will smoke.) Eylu/Eyla fumar. /eɪlu/a fumaɾ/ (He/She will smoke.) Noy fumaryam. /nɔs fumaɾjam/ (We will smoke.) Voy fumaris. /nvs fumaɾis/ (You (all) will smoke.) Eyli fumaraú. /eɪli fumaɾem/ (They will smoke.) Imperative (command) Fuma! /fuma/ (Smoke!) Dictionary Pronouns : Pronomos Person : Subject : Object : Possessive 1st Singular : ço : mem : myu/mya/mi/mye/my' 2nd Singular : tu : te : túo/túa/túi/túe/tú' 3rd Singular : eylu/elya/isu/isa : súo/súa/súi/súe/sú' 1st Plural : noí : ne : núotru/núotra/núotri/núotre/núotr' 2nd Plural : voí : ve : vúotru/vúotra/vúotri/vúotre/vúotr' 3rd Plural: eyli : eyli : loru/lora/lori/lore/lor' Demonstrative Pronouns : Pronomos Demonstrativi this : stu/sta these : sti/ste that : qelu/qela those : qeli/qele Prepositions : Prepoziçonas about : cirq among(st) : tra at : aú before : avans behind : datras between : enter by : por for : per from : de of : do of the : dulu/dula/duli/dule/dul' on : sober through : atraves to : a under : dobaç with : aveq without : sim Conjunctions : Conçunçonas (al)though : and : i because : parqe but : either : if : se neither : nor : or : o than/then : whether : while : Interrogatives : Interogativas who : qim what : qe where : ond when : quan why : perqe how : com which : qual People : Personas boy : bamenu girl : bamena man : úomu woman : femna brother : fratu sister : sora father : peru mother : mera son : figlu daughter : figla husband : epozu wife : epoza Numbers : Numerus 0 : cero 1 : umo 2 : dúis 3 : tres 4 : quatro 5 : cinq 6 : sey 7 : syet 8 : oyç 9 : núov 10 : dyeç 11 : umdiç 12 : dodiç 13 : trediç 14 : quatordiç 15 : qindiç 16 : dicesey 17 : dicesyet 18 : diçoyç 19 : dicenúov 20 : vyent 30 : trint 40 : quarent 50 : cinquent 60 : sesent 70 : setent 80 : oycent 90 : novent 100 : cyem Colors : Colorus red : roç orange: laranç yellow : groq green : verd blue : azul purple : porpur violet : vyol pink : roz black : ner white : branq grey : buç brown : castagn Days : Çornus Sunday : domançu Monday : lunsu Tuesday : martu Wednesday : mercolu Thursday : çovedu Friday : vyeneru Saturday : sabadu Months : Mesus January : cenayu February : fevrayu March : marçu April : avrilu May : mayu June : çugnu July : çuglu August : agostu September : setembru October : otubru November : novembru December: dicembru Seasons : Estaçonas dol'Agnu winter : ivyernu spring : primvera summer : veraú autumn : aútognu Animals : Animaús ape : ominoydu bear : orsu bird : paçaru cat : çatu chicken : galu cow : vaca deer : cervu dog : çanu dolphin : dofinu elephant : elefantu fish : peçu frog : granuta giraffe : cirafa goat : çavra hippo : ipopotamu horse : çavalu human : umanu lion : leu lizard : langartu mouse : sorçu rabbit : coniçu rat : rotu rhino : rinocerontu shark : reqenu sheep : oveça snake : serpenta, serpa swine : púorcu tiger : tigru turtle : tartuga whale : valea zebra : sevra Weather : Tyempu cloud : nuva fog : nevla hail : grandize hurricane : uracane lightning : fulgoru rain : pyuça snow : neva storm : tempeta sun : solu thunder : túovu tornado : ciclonu wind : ventu Body Parts : Partus do Corpu blood : sangu bone : osu ear : oreça eye : oçu fat : graça feather : pyoma foot : pyedu hair : çapelu hand : manu head : capeza horn : cornu knee : cenolu leg : çama nail : ogna nose : nazu mouth : boca skin : pela tail : cuda tongue : lenga tooth : dentu wing : aza Food and Drinks : Alimentu i Bebidas apple : manza bacon : tocignu beer : cerveça bread : paú (breakfast) cereal : cerealu butter : buru cake : pastelu cheese : formaçu coffee : cafu cola : cola cookie : bolaça egg : úovu fruit : froytu ham : çamonu ice cream : celadu jam : marmelada juice : çucu ketchup : qetçupu meat : carna milk : laçu mustard : motarda nuts : nozas orange : arança pepper : pimenta pie : torta pizza : pitsa potato : pataca salad : salada salt : salu sausage : sociça soup : sopa steak : bifu sugar : asucru tea : teu toast : paúu tostad vegetable : ortalisa water : ayqua Occupations : Ocupaçonas chauffeur : çoforo chef : coyzinero doctor: medico manager : ceranto mechanic : mecanico nurse : infermera policeman : poliçalo professor : profesoro scientist : cyencista secretary : segretarya student : etudanto Fire : Fúogo candle : vela chimney : ceminera extinguisher : eçtintoro fireplace : camino flame : çama incense : incenso lighter : cisqero match : fosforo smoke : fumo Buildings : Edifiços apartment : apartamento airport : aeropúorto bakery : panoteria bank : banco bar : baro brewery : cerveçaria castle : castilo coffeehouse : cafoteria church : qyeza fire station : estaçono du bombyeros gas station : estaçono du serviço house : caza hospital : opetalo library : bibgloteca mosque : mesqea nightclub : noturno parliament : parlamento post office : ufiço postal prison : pub : restaurant : school : shop : shrine : skyscraper : stadium : temple : tower : Places : Lúogos bank : banco factory : fabrica hospital : opitalu gas station : estaçona do serviçu library : bibgloteca pharmacy : farmacya phone booth : cabina telefoniq police station : estaçona do policya post office : oficyu postaú shopping mall : centru comercyaú supermarket : supermercadu university : universida Hair : Çapele bald : çalv beard : barba facial hair : çapelu facyaú mustache : bigodu Countries : Payzos North America : Ameriq do Norde Canada : Canada Cuba : Cuba Greenland : Grunlandía Mexico : Meciq United States : Etades Unidi South America : Ameriq do Sude Brazil : Brazil Chile : Cile Colombia : Colombía Venezuela : Venezúela Europe : Europa Austria : Aústría Belgium : Belciq Czech Republic : Republica Tceq Denmark : Dinamarq England : Angletera Finland : Finlandía France : Franç Germany : Alemagna Great Britain : Gran Bretagna Greece : Greç Iceland : Islandía Ireland : Irlanda Italy : Itagla Netherlands : Países Baci Norway : Norúega Poland : Pologna Portugal : Portugal Scotland : Scoç Spain : Spagna Sweden : Súeç Switzerland : Súiza United Kingdom : Reíne Unid Africa : Afriq Algeria : Alcería Chad : Tçad Djibouti : Cibuti Egypt : Ecit Ivory Coast : Cota d'Ivoríe Libya : Libía Morocco : Maroq Mozambique : Mozambiq Somalia : Somagla South Africa : Afriq do Sude Tunisia : Tuniç Zimbabwe : Zimbabúe Asia : Asía Afghanistan : Afganistaú Bhutan : Butaú China : Cin India : Indía Iraq : Iraq Japan : Çapaú Mongolia : Mongogla North Korea : Corea do Norde Pakistan : Paqistaú Philippines : Filipinas Russia : Rusía Saudi Arabia : Arabía Saúdit South Korea : Thailand : Taílandía Vietnam : Yemen : Íemen Oceania : Oceagna Australia : Aústragla New Zealand : Zelanda Núov Papua New Guinea : Papúa Gúinea Núov Facebook : Livre do Vise Home (page) : Inicíe Profile : Perfile Account :Comta News Feed : Canale do Noticías Messages : Mesaçes Events : Eventes Photos : Fotes Friends : Amiqes Applications : Aplicaçones Games : Çoges Groups : Grupes Adjectives : Adcetivos cold : frid correct : çust dirty : suç dry : ceq dull : ceg good : bom far : lonç full : cen left : goç near : proç new : nov old : veç right : dreç rotten : potrid round : retond sharp : agud smooth : liç straight : dret wet : umid young : çovam Verbs : Verbos to answer : rispondare to ask : perguntare to avoid : evitare to become : divenare to begin : começare to belive : credare to bite : mordare to blow : sopyare to breathe : respirare to bring : portare to buy : comprare to call : qyamare to come : venare to count : comtare to cut : taglare to die : morare to dig : scavare to do : façare to drink : bevare to eat : mençare to fall : cayare to fear : crendare to fight : loyçare to float : boyare to flow : fluare to fly : volare to freeze : celare to hit : colpiare to hold : sostare to hunt : çazare to kill : matare to know : savare to laugh : ridare to live : vivare to play : çogare to pull : stirare to rub : frogare to say : dizare to scratch : raspare to see : veyare to sew : cozare to sing : çantare to sit : sentare to sleep : dormare to smell : olare to smoke : fumare to spit : cuspare to split : partare to squeeze : spremare to stab : poygnalare to suck : çucare to swell : inçare to swim : naíare to think : penzare to throw : lonçare to tie : legare to turn : cirare to vomit : vomare to want : querare to walk : marçare to wash : lavare to wipe : eçugare to work : travayare to write : scrivare Example Pacardian : Eyla feç simper la finetra atris du cinare. Latin : Illa Claudit semper fenestram antequam cenat. Spanish : Ella siempre cierra la ventana antes de cenar. Portuguese : Ela Fecha sempre a janela antes de jantar. French : Elle ferme toujours la fenêtre avant de dîner/souper. Italian : Lei chiude sempre la finestra prima di cenare. Romanian : Ea închide totdeauna fereastra înainte de cină. Catalan : Ella sempre tanca la finestra abans de sopar. English : She always closes the window before dining. Human Right Pacardian Tudi li serus umanus naçaú liveri i ugali em dignida i deriçus. Eyli saú dotadi do razonou i cocyenza i devaú comportare um'atru em um spiritu do fraternida. IPA /tuði li seɾes umanes naʃem liveɾi i ugali em ðiɲiða i ðeɾites. eɪli saʊ ðɔtaði ðɔ ʀazɔne i kɔʃjenza i ðevem kɔmpɔɾtaɾ umɔ cɔ atʀu em um spiɾite ðɔ fʀateɾniða/ English All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. Featured English This language was once featured. Thanks to its level of quality, plausibility and usage capabilities, it has been voted as featured. Pacardian Sta lengúa fúi uma veza destacad. Gracyas aú súo nivelo du qualida, plozibilida i capacidas d'uso, isa fúi votad como destacad. Category:Languages Category:Romance conlangs